fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Paint Face
Paint Face was the second leader of the Skitter Rebellion, the heir to the Red Eye. Story In honor of his fallen leader Red Eye (the previous commander of the Skitter Rebellion), Paint Face painted his face red, white, and yellow, so it can resemble Red Eye's facial injury. He is an important asset to the Human, Volm, and Skitter Rebellion. He is an info breaker, giving important data to the alliance. Paint Face adopted a few characteristics of Red Eye. He is a strong leader, he is mostly seen around Ben and Denny, and Paint Face has a strong trust with a few humans such as Tom Mason and Captain Weaver. He seems uncomfortable around normal humans due to their trust issues and because of their previous relations with the Overlords Season 3 "On Thin Ice" Paint Face first appeared in the Season 3 premiere leading his rebel forces into battle when the 2nd Mass was attacked by Mega Mechs and Skitters after rescuing harnessed kids at a Mine. He rescued Ben & Denny from the Skitters, as well as helping defeat them. He then appeared back at Charleston with Ben and several de-harnessed kids and later in the War Room for a meeting, a topic was brought up about citizens still not trusting the rebels. He later would meet with Tom & Weaver at the rebels lair, updating them about the Espheni's plan. "Be Silent and Come Out" When Anne and Alexis went missing he informed Tom that his spies had found out that Karen has Anne and Alexis but that they don’t know where. He later informed Tom that each eye worm is genetically engineered to be controlled by the individual who implanted the host. Also that removal is easily accomplished by the same individual, in Hal’s case, Karen. He informs Tom that they have developed a biological hunter-killer, a very aggressive remedy designed to hunt for the bug on the molecular level. When Tom asked if it would work on a human, he responded it should in theory but that it is an instrument of last resort and that there are risks. It is dangerous since there anatomy, biology and body chemistry are vastly different from humans. He informed Tom that it would indeed kill the eye worm, but if there wasn’t one it would kill Hal. "The Pickett Line" When Tom and his sons went looking for Anne and Alexis, Paint Face asked Ben and Tom to meet him at a secluded location. Ben noted that he is more impatient than Red Eye which makes Ben nervous when he’s channeling him. They were never able to meet him as they were attacked by a loyal Skitter patrol. One of his rebels was mortally wounded but managed to warn Tom and Ben about the patrol. Season 4 "The Eye" During the Four Months that the 2nd Mass was separated, the Espheni went on a major offense in seeking out & destroying the Skitter Rebellion. After Tom was brought on-board the Eye in the Sky, the Espheni, Scorch, revealed to Tom that the Black Hornets are Rebel Skitters that have been genetically engineered to mindless drones, transforming Paint Face and ending the Skitter Rebellion. Season 5 "Reborn" When the Espheni Queen is killed, the entire Espheni empire is killed along after, including the Black Hornet's and Skitters. If Paint Face, now mutated into a hornet was not killed before, he was wiped out along with the rest. Trivia *Paint Face isn't his real name. It is a name given by Keith Arbuthnot. *It is said to honor its death, Red Eye’s heir painted its own face to mimic its predecessor’s wound — to carry on its legacy. Appearances Gallery skitterpaintfaceclose.jpg|Behind the Scenes Skitter_Commander.png PaintFace-Skitter.jpg BenWithSkitter.PNG Paint-Face-Skitter.PNG Pfbm.jpg Pfbm2.jpg Pfw.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Harnessed Characters Category:Skitter Rebellion Category:Skitters Category:Deceased Characters